With continuous development of communications technologies, a mobile communications terminal such as a smartphone becomes more popular. To help a user use the mobile communications terminal to connect to a wireless local area network (English: Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN for short) for Internet surfing, more and more Wireless Fidelity (English: Wireless Fidelity, Wi-Fi for short) hotspots are being deployed in many public places such as an airport and a restaurant. A specific process in which the user uses the mobile communications terminal to connect to the WLAN for Internet surfing is as follows: After the user enters a public place, when a WLAN function of the terminal is enabled, the terminal may scan all Wi-Fi hotspots in the area, and present all the Wi-Fi hotspots obtained by means of scanning to the user. In this case, the user may select a Wi-Fi hotspot for connection, so that the user surfs the Internet by using the Wi-Fi hotspot.
In the prior art, a scanning result presented by the terminal to the user includes information about each Wi-Fi hotspot, such as a name, an encryption scheme, and a received signal strength indicator (English: Received Signal Strength Indicator, RSSI for short), so that the user selects, according to the information, a Wi-Fi hotspot with optimal Internet surfing experience for connection. However, the information such as the RSSI cannot reflect real Internet surfing quality of a Wi-Fi hotspot. That is, the Wi-Fi hotspot selected by the user according to the information is not necessarily a Wi-Fi hotspot with optimal Internet surfing experience in the area in which the user is located, and consequently, user experience is affected.
Therefore, how to help a user select a Wi-Fi hotspot with optimal Internet surfing experience is an important topic studied by a person skilled in the art.